The Perfect Pair
by skull025
Summary: The sun shined warm on Ruby's cheeks as she ran across Beacon's campus entrance towards the heli-pad. She skidded to a stop near the bullhead just as the doors opened. Out of the bullhead stepped the most perfect pair of pants Ruby had ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a romance fic set somewhere around Vol. 2 and 3. My goal is to better my writing and offer a sweet avenue for White Rose I've not encountered yet. I need your help in bettering my writing, if you are so inspired, and have left at the bottom of each chapter some prompts for feedback. If that bears no interest, feel free to pass it over. This chapter counts 5,929 words. Thank you for reading.  
**

 **~0~**

The sun shined warm on Ruby's cheeks as she ran across Beacon's campus entrance towards the heli-pad. Her classes are done for the day and she's rushed down to greet the returning Hunter and Huntress alumni. The seasoned vets are here to offer students their wealth of experience, expertise, and blunders they've witnessed in the whole of their careers. Ruby could not contain her excitement. The stories, the strategies! The weapons! She saw the bullhead setting down, and willed her feet faster. Closer and closer she got, until she skidded to a stop near the bullhead just as the doors opened.

Out of the bullhead stepped the most perfect pair of pants Ruby had ever seen.

She'd seen pants before, no doubt about it. Jaune and Ren wore pants all the time! But these pants. . . These were different. The way they curved around the midsection, the belt cinched just right, the legs flaring out every so slightly, giving a sway to each step. They had a blushing sapphire blue twinkling in the weave. Their bottoms were just slightly frayed, white cotton stark against navy. The pockets gleamed with bronze rivets, the zipper topped with a sturdy bronze button. They were perfect. Enticing. Glorious. Walking right at her.

They were walking right at her!

Ruby flushed, looking up from those pants. Her silver eyes met mahogany, a smirk tugging at the owner's cheek.

"Hello." The Huntress greeted.

"H-h-hi!" Ruby choked out. Her mind whizzed, and out spewed some malformed attempt at social grace. "I'm sorry, I wasn't staring - or - I was, but I didn't mean to be! I saw your pants and I normally wear skirts and I have never thought about pants before but looking at yours maybe I need to change my wardrobe - I mean - I never even considered pants as an option and we all change someti-"

A slim finger pressed itself to Ruby's lips, cutting off her runaway rant. "I understand perfectly." The Huntress purred. "I think you could pull _off_ pants if you chose to." A twinkle danced in her eye." Then again. . ." She ran a finger over Ruby's ear, tucking a stray strand of hair behind. "I think the combat skirt suits you perfectly. Don't you?"

Ruby stood, mouth working like a fish, no answer coming to mind.

The Huntress pulled back. "What is your name?" She asked.

"Ruby." Ruby replied, almost mechanical. "Ruby Rose."

A well-manicured brow rose up. "Of Summer Rose? From team STRQ?"

Ruby nodded, the fog in her mind lifting. "Yep! She's my mom. Or, was. . ."

The Huntress' lips stretched into a big, wide smile. Ruby's heart skipped at the sight. "I knew her! She was in the graduating class when I first attended Beacon!" The Huntress waved over four others who had disembarked from the bullhead. "Hey everyone! This is Summer's daughter!"

"No way!" A hulking beast of a Hunter grinned. He was built like an Ursa, with a broad back and arms woven from thick muscles and scarred tissue. His hair was short and brown, spiked near the top. His garb was a plain forest green pants and tunic, brown boots on his feet and a leather satchel on his shoulder. His eyes were wrinkled from years of love and laughter. His body bore the scars of many battles. His back carried two massive sickles, with a third, long, skinny barrel in between them.

The beast planted himself next to his companion, and extended one slab of hand. "I'm Laurel Tips. Your mother was an absolute inspiration to me when I started at Beacon. She showed me what a real Huntress could do with speed and surprise!"

Ruby took his hand - his first three fingers more like - into her hand and shook. "Thanks. She's my inspiration too. . . It's nice to meet you Laurel." She let go.

Laurel straightened. "An inspiration to all of us." He gestured to the last three she'd yet to meet. "This is Lilac Meadows, Onyx Heel, and Wysteria Winds!" He pulled the four other Hunters into a hug. "Together we're team HLLOW!"

Ruby quirked her brow. "HLLOW?" She asked. She looked at the Huntress, the one with the pants.

The Huntress squirmed, worming her hand from Laurel's grip. "I'm Harvest Gold." She said. "I'm the team leader." She looked up at Laurel. "You gonna let me go today or. . .?"

Laurel laughed, freeing his teammates from the hug. "Of course, of course!"

"Harvest Gold." Ruby smiled. Her cheeks were getting warmer. The sun must hotter today than usual. "Nice to meet you too, all of you!"

"Likewise." Lilac Meadows said, her voice soft. She wore a lavender hood with black stripes. Her weapon was a pair of heavy revolvers with blades on the barrels, much like Ren's. "I hold great admiration for your mother. I would not be alive today without her wisdom."

Onyx scoffed. "I'm sure you'd be alive. Just worse off." He touched a hand to his chest. "Onyx Heel, Miss Rose. I never met your mother, but I have seen her impact firsthand in my teammates."

Ruby frowned. "You never met her? Aren't you all from the same class?"

Onyx froze, his face unreadable. "No. I'm from a year below these guys."

Wisteria piped up. "It's something we'll talk about during the assembly tomorrow." Wisteria smiled, her lips painted a brilliant orange, her hair long and grey. "Beacon is structured and predictable. The outside world is. . . not."

Ruby cocked her head. A five member team. She hadn't heard of that before. She opened her mouth to ask further questions, but then the familiar clack of heels sounded behind her. She turned to the source.

"Ah, team HLLOW." Glynda Goodwitch greeted. "Welcome back to Beacon."

"Good to be back Miss Goodwitch!" Harvest Gold casually saluted.

Glynda held her crop up. "You've been out of school long enough. Please call me Glynda." She pointed the crop right at Ruby. "I see you've met Ruby Rose. She's one of our rising stars." Glynda pointed the crop at Ruby's nose. "Who needs to be getting back to her team before they wonder where she is." Glynda cocked her head back at Beacon.

Ruby saluted. "Aye aye ma'am!" She turned to HLLOW. "Uh. . . Thanks!" Her eyes met Harvest Gold's, her stomach dropping at the sight. "BYE!" She yelled, and zipped off.

Harvest Gold watched Ruby disappear. "She's fast."

Glynda nodded. "Yes, she is. Sometimes I fear she'll never slow down, appreciate the finer things in life."

Harvest Gold pinched the hem of her pants, smiling to herself. "Oh, I don't know about that." With one last look at the speedy student, she turned and followed Glynda to the temporary quarters on campus, HLLOW close behind.

Ruby zipped around Beacon, her thoughts turning the conversation with HLLOW in her head. She totally forgot to ask more about their weapons! Their biggest hunts! She had them all to herself for five minutes, and all they talked about was her mom. And those pants. . .

She could not stop thinking about those pants.

 **~0~**

Ruby slammed through the door of her team's dorm. "I'm baaaack!" She announced.

Weiss jumped, startled. "Ruby! I'm trying to study here and I would prefer not being ambushed by your insanity!" She picked up a textbook that fell off her bed when Ruby barged in.

Ruby chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry Weiss." She looked around the room. "Where's Yang and Blake?" Ruby asked, no sign of sister or ninja present.

"They went to practice combination movesets." Weiss replied, adjusting her note stack. She rested the textbook in the crook of her knee, her notes resting atop her other leg. "Something about Yang's semblance, Gambol's ribbon, and the fundamental nature of wrecking balls."

Ruby laughed this time. "Oh boy, that's gonna be so cool!"

Weiss waved Ruby off. "Yes yes yes, your sister has finally embraced her true form as a rock. Now settle down, I need to study." She flipped the page in her copy of _Nevermores Never More : Aerial And Grounded Strategies._

Ruby rocked back and forth on her toes and heels, lips pursed. "Hey, Weiss? Before you get back into it, can I ask you a question?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "What is it Ruby?" She snapped.

"Do you think I'd look good in pants?"

Weiss frowned. She looked up from her notes. "Pants." She deadpanned.

"Y-yeah." Ruby felt warm. "I went and met the Hunters who are presenting tomorrow, and one of them was wearing pants, and she looked good in them. I mean, really good, and I was wondering if you thought I might look good in them. I mean, you're the only one here with an advanced sense for fashion. Yang has her own style and Blake is Blake, but you've got experience, right?" Ruby rambled out.

Weiss set her pen down, her attention momentarily diverted. She pinched her chin in thought. "I haven't seen you wear anything other than that combat skirt and pajamas, but. . . If you got a few tops to match, I think you'd pull off pants quite well."

Ruby fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "Right. Thanks."

Weiss clapped her hands together. "Good. Now, if there is nothing else, I really need to study." She turned back to her notes.

"Actually Weiss, I was wondering. . . Would you go shopping with me?" Ruby mumbled, bright red.

"Sure Ruby, no problem." Weiss replied. Then, she froze. "Wait, what?"

"Would you go shopping with me?" Ruby repeated. "To get some p-pants?"

Weiss did a double take. "You want me to help you try on and buy clothes?" Weiss checked.

"Yes." Ruby answered.

"And you're submitting to this willingly?" Weiss double checked.

"Yes." Ruby repeated.

Weiss pushed her book and notes aside. She rose from her bed and strode to Ruby. She put both hands on Ruby's shoulders and looked Ruby dead in the eye. "Ruby Rose, I will go shopping with you." Weiss declared, as if all her dreams had come true.

"Great!" Ruby said. She felt warm again. Maybe the AC's broken. "How about tomorrow? It's a half day 'cause of the assembly, we can go right after?" Ruby asked.

Weiss raised her arms to the sky. "It's a plan!" She declared. "Ruby Rose, I'm going to be the best shopping mate you'll ever have!"

Ruby nodded, a smile wide on her cheeks. "Awesome!"

 **~0~**

The assembly hall was packed to the brim with students. Ruby had trouble finding a spot near the front and had to acquiesce to the back, standing next to Weiss and the rest of her team. Yang and Blake were just off to the side.

Yang yawned. "I wonder when this is going to get started. I'm ready for a good nap!"

Blake rolled her eyes. "They said noon Yang, which means they'll start in a few minutes."

Yang folded her arms. "Is it even worth it to listen to these old farts? It's not like Grimm slaying has changed much in the last decade, and we've got better weapons to boot!" Yang flexed her arms, Ember Celica proud on her wrists.

Ruby frowned. "Yaaaaaang!" She whined. "They're really cool! I met them yesterday and they left a great impression!"

Weiss nodded. "And they're ten years our senior Yang. Listen to what they say and you might - _might_ \- learn something."

Yang smiled. "Ice Queen's got frostbite this morning!"

Weiss pursed her lips. "I do not have _frostbite_. I simply appreciate the lessons my betters have for me." Weiss smirked. "Something you could take to heart if your brain wasn't 90% bone." Weiss teased.

Yang folded her arms, taking Weiss' jab in stride. "That's funny, I didn't think you knew anyone was better than you." She teased back.

Weiss rolled her eyes, smiling. Yang would pay for that quip, she promised herself. Later.

The lights dimmed in the assembly hall, the stage the only source of bright. A hush fell over the student body. RWBY stood at attention.

Ozpin took center stage, his cane tapping the floor with each step. "Good afternoon Hunters and Huntresses. When you first arrived at Beacon, you were warned of the horrors and trials that our kind face every day. Today, you will bear witness to those who have faced those horrors firsthand, and glimpse the long road you have before you." He gestured stage-right. Five Hunters walked onstage. "Meet Team HLLOW." The name flashed on the screen high above. Some students gasped. Five members on a single team? An alien thought to the young of Beacon.

Ozpin nodded to Harvest Gold. "You have the floor."

Ozpin walked off-stage, and Harvest Gold stepped further into the light. "Hello Beacon academy. We, as of this year, began our journey as Hunters twelve years ago, and graduated this institution only eight years ago. We are seasoned veterans and have slain countless Grimm."

"Countless?" Yang asked under her breath. Blake elbowed her side, shushing her partner.

Harvest Gold continued. "We were invited today due to our unique experience. As some of you have seen, we are five strong, even though most teams of Hunters are a traditional four. Has anyone here given thought as to why that is?" Harvest Gold looked around the room, as if expecting an answer. None came. "Four people means two sets of partners. An even match. Four people means one leader to three followers. In this, I believe there is a certain balance struck. One who makes the choices and three opinions therein. The leader leads, and the squad has enough minds to offer proper deliberation.

"We have five. There are no sets of partners in our squad. Four minds to one leader can create a slight imbalance, a split. The squad has too much weight with four minds, and too little weight with only two. If you follow this logic of mine, then you may ask, why would I, one who led a team of four, invite a fifth to join?"

Harvest Gold let the silence hang. A frown was set on her face as she met the eyes in the audience with her own severe stare. When the tension rang high, she broke the silence. "Our fifth member is the last surviving member of their own squad. They had no team to call their own. So we made room in ours. Onyx, step forward." Onyx stepped abreast with Harvest Gold. "Onyx, please recount the day of your squad's death, in your words and your words alone." Harvest Gold stepped back.

Onyx nodded. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "It was a warm summer. I remember green leaves and marigolds. The breeze felt cool against the sweat of my neck. My team was ahead fifteen feet. I brought up the rear.

"We were called TORN. Tabby, Onyx, Rich, and Night. Tabby was a short-range fighter, goat faunus, and an agile climber. She used a shotgun-axe coated in fire dust. She was monstrous, and destroyed Grimm with a glee I've yet to see matched.

"Rich was a mid-range fighter. He used a rifle-axe, and pelted Grimm with ice dust shot, pinning them to the ground so we could execute them or use them as cover against their friends.

"Night was our assassin. I'd seen her slice apart a King Taijitu and be halfway killing the other just as it noticed it's friend was gone. She was my partner."

Onyx pulled his weapon from his back. A halberd-sniper with a barrel magazine and a long chain coiled at the bottom. "I was bringing up the rear as the only long-range support. My job was to cover Rich and Tabby, and provide distractions for any Grimm Night snuck upon. I was the support. I managed the battlefield like a chessboard, feeding info to Tabby about enemy positions, velocity, and potential choke points.

"We'd been graduated and licensed six months. Our mission was a dangerous one, with excellent lien to match. A Death Stalker nest needed clearing, and Beowolves had been sighted in the area days prior. No knowing if they were still around, and the Stalkers had grown bolder the more their numbers grew. Several settlements had chipped in to be rid of them, and we picked up the job.

"I remember the moment my team had died. I had taken a shot at a Death Stalker they were engaging, knocking it's stinger off course. It smashed the ground right next to Tabby. She smiled my way. She trusted me to keep her safe. They all did."

Onyx took a deep breath. His fists were clenched at his sides. Ruby looked to his teammates and saw Laurel stock still. Wisteria had a hand to her mouth. Lavender held her holstered guns with immense tension.

Harvest Gold was crying. She stood still, and tears were freely streaming down her face.

Onyx continued. "A Beowolf caught me by surprise, and when I turned to engage three of its friends surrounded me. The first strike had taken a fifth of my Aura, and all of my attention. A fifth Beowolf leapt from the trees, and moments later I was unconscious and drained.

"I woke up minutes later. The Beowolves were dead, and Night was carrying me. She'd been stabbed by a Stalker's stinger on her way to get me. Rich and Tabby had been surrounded, their trust blinding them to the danger. I woke up and everyone I knew and loved for four years was dead or dying."

Tears streamed down Onyx's stoic face. He stood still as stone as he recounted his memory. "They are buried, and the fault is squarely on me. I needed to secure my nest before giving the go-ahead to my leader. I needed to set traps and alarms and define three other positions I could flee to if I was compromised. I did none of this. I was arrogant. After a mistake like that, no team would have me and I deserved nothing less."

Onyx gestured to HLLOW. "And then they took me in. HLLW took me in, and I have served them as their sniper for seven years. That is my story, in my words." Onyx stepped back, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Harvest Gold took stage again. "Hunters who make grave mistakes are worth more alive and accepted than they are dead and rejected. No one is above flaw. I've made many errors that never saw a funeral. But believe me, it was a close call every time. We do not fight humans. We do not fight animals. We fight a force of nature. All the misery and pain in this world incarnated to spread itself further. To reject and shun Onyx, and hunters like him, is to make a world where Grimm feel comfortable. Strong. To accept and love Onyx is to make a world where the Grimm are unwelcome."

Harvest Gold stared down the crowd. "You are young, and blood runs hot in youth. Look to your neighbor and recognize that your squabbles and fears and bigotry and hate only make a world where Grimm thrive. The very enemy you seek to destroy."

Harvest Gold took a deep breath. "And if any of you think my choice was easy, or simple, or made in ignorance, then let me offer you this. Tabby, leader of TORN, was the love of my life. My fiance. The same who died from Onyx's fatal error. That is all. We will take questions in the courtyard tomorrow during lunch. Goodbye." Harvest Gold marched off stage, and HLLOW followed.

A grim silence settled upon the crowd of students. Some looked to their current bullies and tormentors, and those same tormentors looked upon themselves. They'd never given thought that their actions at home strengthened the enemy beyond the walls. A few grappled with HLLOW's selfless act, and wondered if they could truly be capable of the same.

Ozpin retook the stage, his cane smacking down on the floor. Students faced their headmaster, jolted from their introspection. "Hunters and Huntresses," Ozpin began. "You will have today to reflect upon the actions and declarations of team HLLOW. I want you all to focus on your actions not as individuals, but as a whole. For when one of us fails, we all fail. And when one of us triumphs, we all triumph. Think to your actions and remember that you do not comprise one lonely life. You represent the full force of humanity, the entirety of Remnant, in your every step and every swing. Choose your path wisely. Ask if your actions are helping your team, your world, or if they serve the Grimm, and oppose all that we hold dear. Dismissed." With that, Ozpin left the stage.

Ruby felt shook to her core, her stomach knotted up and queasy. What if her actions led to the death of her team? Was she ready for that day? Could she forgive herself and find a new purpose, as Onyx did?

The weight of her friend's lives pressed on her back. Ruby slouched, her mind buzzing with possible futures, all of them leading towards death.

A gentle hand laid itself on her shoulder. "Ruby." Weiss said quietly. "Are you okay?"

Ruby forced a smile. "Sure! Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"You're crying." Weiss said simply. Ruby blinked. Her cheeks felt wet. She hadn't noticed. Ruby reached up with her hand to wipe the tears away, but before she could, Weiss stopped her. "Here." Weiss said, proffering a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Ruby took the cloth and dabbed her eyes. "That was pretty intense. To lose his whole team like that. For Harvest to lose Tabby. . ."

"Yeah." Yang sighed. "I'm going to the gym. I need to work through this." She looked at Blake. "Wanna come?"

Blake nodded. "We'll see you two later." She said to Ruby and Weiss. "Enjoy your shopping."

Ruby blinked. "Oh! Right, shopping." Ruby turned to Weiss. "Do you still want to go?"

Weiss nodded, arms crossed. "They started our weekend with a downer assembly." She shot the stage an accusatory stare. "And I personally think new clothes are great for new outlooks." She held her elbow out. "Shall we, partner?"

Smiling through the sad, Ruby laced her elbow with Weiss'. "Onward! To pants!"

"To pants." Weiss echoed, eager for the distraction.

 **~0~**

The airship ride to town was quiet, Ruby taking the time to collect her thoughts. Weiss seemed to be doing the same, but Ruby couldn't be sure. Weiss held her heart close to the chest. Not only was it good for the heart to be in the chest, it was easier to hide it from everyone else.

Ruby hoped Weiss was okay.

They disembarked and immediately beelined for the most expensive, most varietous shop in town. The Hemming Way. Weiss insisted, and the moment they stepped into the shop, Ruby knew why. The shop was three stories of the latest in dresses, skirts, purses, belts, garters, lingerie (no thank you), and of course, pants.

Ruby could not afford a single thing here, and Weiss knew it, proclaiming it would go on her tab before Ruby could retreat to the nearest thrift store.

With that taken care of, Weiss took Ruby to the women's section and proceeded to give Ruby the crash course of a lifetime. She demonstrated the grace of silk pants. The firm rustic of jeans. The curiosity of high-rise and the swishy allure of bell-bottoms. Some pants stretched, some had pockets, and some had no pockets at all! Actually, most of them had no pockets. Weiss said it was to sell purses, and Ruby pretended to understand garment economics. She fiddled with the hem of one pair of navy blue jeans and sighed. There was so much to know. Would these even fit her?

As if Weiss read her mind, she took her over to the assistant in that section and requested Ruby be measured post haste. The assistant, a leopard faunas in a black vest and slacks, complied. Ruby noted the pants on the faunas looked good. Very good. Then Ruby blushed as the faunas stepped close, wrapping her waist with measuring tape and taking the number down.

"I-I-Is this really necessary?" Ruby asked as the faunas kneeled.

"You want the pants to fit, right Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Well, yeah-" Before Ruby could finish her thought, the faunus stuck her hand up Ruby's skirt to measure her inseam. Ruby squeaked, her thought escaping her.

"Done." The faunas said, ripping the paper off the pad and handing it to Weiss. "If you require any assistance in finding the perfect pair, do not hesitate to call for me."

"Thank you Cere." Weiss replied, reading the nametag. "I'm sure we'll find something to our satisfaction."

Cere bowed and resumed her post. Weiss took a crimson Ruby by the hand and pulled her down the aisle. Weiss took one look at the paper and began pulling items off the rack, throwing them over her arm. Once she had a bundle, she held them out to Ruby. "Hold this please?"

Ruby, still red, held out her arms. "O-o-o-okay." She stammered.

Weiss arched a brow. "You okay there Ruby?" She looked her partner up and down. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine!" Ruby said, a little loudly. Cere's ear twitched. "I'm fine." Ruby repeated, quieter. "I wasn't expecting her to measure my leg like. . . that."

Weiss chuckled. "It's part of her job, Ruby. She does it all the time. Though, I suppose I could've warned you." Weiss pulled a few more items from the rack. "You haven't been in too many shops where they take your measure, have you?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, but even so, I could've used a little warning. . ."

Weiss nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm so used to it, I didn't think you'd find it uncomfortable."

"She stuck her hand up my skirt!" Ruby hissed.

Weiss smirked. "She did, did she? Maybe I need new measurements." She quipped.

"What!?" Ruby spluttered.

"Oh, look, the fitting rooms." Weiss remarked, diverting course. "Take all of these," Weiss handed Ruby the rest of the pile, "And try them on. Be sure to show me, I want to offer a second opinion."

Ruby huffed, the weight of the pants heavy in her arms. "Ooookay." She grunted. Ruby heaved the pants into the fitting room and closed the door. She dropped the pants onto the bench and wiped her brow.

The fitting room was bigger than the thrift shops she'd been to, about eight by eight. The back wall had the bench, a few hooks to hang clothes, and the other wall was devoted entirely to a mirror. Ruby caught her eye in the mirror and stood straight. She looked at her current wardrobe. Corset, skirt, boots, and her signature cloak. She fiddled with the clasp and hung her cloak on a hook. "Don't worry, you'll be back on me soon." She whispered to the fabric.

There was a knock on the fitting room door. "Occupied!" Ruby squeaked out.

"It's just me dolt." Weiss said. "I just realized your corset is not going to match the pants, so I grabbed a few summer tops to go with them."

Ruby sighed, relieved. "Okay." She opened the door and took the tops.

Weiss smiled. "Chop chop Ruby! I want to see how these fit!" And with that, the fitting room shut. Ruby could hear Weiss humming to herself. She was really enjoying this.

Ruby straightened her back. New pants, new outlook. New pants, new outlook. She pulled off her skirt and corset and tried the first pair on, pulling the waist up by the belt loops. Those were handy. She threw on an orange summer shirt and took a look.

Hm. Ruby twisted, showing the mirror her butt. Then again the other way. She patted the back pocket, her lips quirking. The pants were nice, sure. They felt snug, a light blue denim with frayed thighs and legs. She felt good in these pants. Great even!

So why didn't they feel as good as they looked on Harvest Gold?

"Ruby!" Weiss called out. "Come out, I want to see!"

Ruby sighed, shoulders sagging. "Coming Weiss!" She pushed the door open. Then, to feel official, she struck a pose. Hands on her hips, one leg forward, chest out. She threw on a smile. "How do I look?"

Weiss looked her up and down, her normally pale face a faint blush. Ruby frowned. Was Weiss hot? Weiss' eyes met Ruby's. "They're wonderful Ruby! I think the flare at the bottom really suits you. And this may be my bias, of course it is, but blue really suits you!" Weiss smiled.

Ruby tugged a strand of hair near her ear. "Really? I thought I might look silly." She looked down at her pants, almost brushing them down like she would her skirt, before stopping herself and settling her hands behind her back. "You like them?"

Weiss nodded. "I love them." She said, softly.

Ruby gave a thumbs up. "Well, first pair down, a hundred to go!" Ruby jumped back into the fitting room, the door swinging shut. She dropped her current pair and tossed them to the side, mentally naming the pile 'new pants.'

Ruby continued to try on new pairs of pants, stepping out for Weiss' professional advice. Weiss emphatically approved several pairs, and outright rejected others. When pressed, Weiss would mumble that those pairs were 'particularly unflattering', and refused to elaborate any further.

On the fifth or sixth pair, Ruby hesitated on another pair. "Hey Weiss?" Ruby called out.

"Yes Ruby?" Weiss answered.

"What did you think of the assembly today?" Ruby asked.

Weiss was quiet a moment. "It was what we needed to hear." She said with confidence.

"What we needed to hear?" Ruby echoed. Sure, it was valuable to know veteran experiences, but this. . .

"Yes. Beacon is a Hunting school, first and foremost. Sure, there's cliques, hormones, drama, unrequited love." Weiss paused at that. "All the pitfalls of youth. And we must leave those pits behind faster than anyone else our age. We have taken on defending all of humanity. We cannot do that if we are at each other's throats." Weiss sighed. "I learned that with Blake, and I think that assembly reinforced my conviction."

Ruby relaxed, pulling the new pair of pants up fully. "Yeah." She zipped up the black cotton and buttoned it up.

"What about you?" Weiss asked.

Ruby pursed her lips. "Well, it got to me a little." Ruby admitted.

There was surprise in Weiss' voice. "How so?" She pressed.

Ruby shrugged, pulling on a blue summer shirt this time. "I mean, the consequence of one part of one team missing something small. Something. . . Almost boring." Ruby looked her reflection in the mirror. "I saw a piece of me in Onyx. What if it's me messing up, and suddenly Blake, Yang. . ." Ruby gulped. "You. All dead. The thought of it won't leave my head."

Weiss knocked on the door. "Come out here Ruby." She asked.

Ruby pushed the door open. Weiss stood just a pace away, eyes shimmering. Slowly, she raised her arms to her sides, offering an embrace. Ruby accepted, wrapping her body around Weiss' slender frame. Her heart warmed at the contact, rare as it was with prim and proper Schnee. In this moment, it was Weiss and Ruby.

"You're a wonderful leader Ruby." Weiss whispered. "And, one of these days, we're going to face something that'll hurt." Weiss pulled back, her hands on Ruby's shoulders. "When we do, we'll do it together. Right?"

"Right." Ruby nodded.

"Good." Weiss looked down. "These are definitely a yes." She smirked, pulling away.

Ruby looked down. "Yeah?" She scratched the back of her head. "I can't help but feel like I'm missing something."

Weiss arched her brow. "Oh? What would that be?"

Ruby shrugged. "I guess I thought I'd feel. . ." Different? Alluring? As powerful and fashionable as Harvest Gold? Ruby frowned. Then an idea hit her. "Maybe I feel awkward!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ruby, you're made of awkward."

Ruby held her hands up. "No, no, like, I've never worn pants before, right? And here I am, wearing pants, next to my partner, who isn't wearing pants!"

Weiss palmed her face. "I can guess where this is going."

"Would you try on some pants with me, Weiss?" Ruby asked, eyes blinking earnestly.

Weiss sighed. "If it'll make you feel better, I'll try some pants on with you Ruby Rose."

Ruby clapped her hands together. "Yay!" She ran to the bench and sat down. "I'll wait right here!"

Weiss pulled open the fitting room door. "You won't be waiting long, we're about the same size." She shut the door behind her.

Ruby grinned. "Really?! That's lucky!"

"It sure is Ruby." Weiss said. The faint rustling of cloth hit the ground. Ruby waited patiently, her heel tapping the floor. She'd never seen Weiss in pants before! This would be a new experience. And maybe she could figure out why these pants weren't filling her with that strange, buzzy feeling. Weiss would surely help with that.

A moment later, the door opened. "Well?" Weiss asked. "What do you think?"

Ruby couldn't think. Weiss' legs were garbed in the sleekest pair of pants Ruby had ever seen. Her eyes devoured the delicious curves at Weiss' waist, skimming down the thigh to the sharp relief of the knee, and barreled down to Weiss' ankle, her socked foot peeking out from under the denim. . .

Oh. **Shit**.

Ruby didn't like the pants Harvest Gold was wearing at the launchpad! She liked Harvest Gold **in those pants**! Worse yet, Ruby didn't like the pants Weiss was wearing. She _liked_ Weiss in the **pants** she was wearing!

Ruby's entire body turned a brilliant shade of crimson. Her heart was racing, her mind was running a million miles in seconds! She couldn't like Weiss, Weiss was her partner! Partners don't date! Oh, Ruby was the worst partner in the history of partners!

"T-t-they look good. . ." Ruby choked out.

Weiss frowned. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Is something wrong? Is the sexual awakening of a teenager wrong? Is it wrong that said awakening is unlocked by her teammate in a pair of curve hugging, _deliciously_ apple-bottomed PANTS!?

"NO! No." Ruby responded, standing abruptly. "Um, I just remembered. I left the stove turned on. On! I left the stove on. So, I'm gonna go. Turn off. The stove I mean." And with that, Ruby zipped off, an after-image left behind.

New pants. New outlook.

 **~0~**

 **Feedback Prompts :**

 **1\. How was the characterization? Did Ruby sound like Ruby? Did Weiss sound like Weiss?**

 **2\. How was the pacing? The transitions? Too fast, too slow? Were you able to clearly follow the story?**

 **3\. How was the setting? Did you want more description or less? Where?**

 **4\. Do you enjoy the story?**

 **Thank you for your time and energy. I appreciate your view, and wish you a wonderful day.**

 **-Skull025**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is here! Thank you for the wonderful response, I _love_ getting the reviews and favorites. It's like a tiny hit of happy for every email I get!**

 **Special thanks to Shinra-ex-SOLDIER! I asked them to read this chapter ahead of time and their feedback contributed to the final product you see before you. They had notes and suggestions for character voice, motivation, imagery, grammar and even a few missed """! Thanks Shinra-ex-SOLDIER! (Dem CAPS)** **  
**

 **Anyhoo, this chapter runs 4664 words total, I desire feedback and reviews like the vulture craves corpses, so send em by the boatload. Enjoy!**

 **~0~**

Yang Xiao Long paced the dorm room, fully dressed for combat. She'd tried sitting, but the blanket caught fire. Thus she paced. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Weiss, in her silk pajamas, watched Yang, her eyes tick tocking to Yang's rhythm. Blake, clad in her own sleep wear, sat on her bed, thumbing through a copy of " _Indigo Waves : The Blue Flame Memoir"_.

Yang stopped. "Well, it's midnight, lets go looking." She said, clapping her hands together.

Weiss stood up. "Yang, I told you, I don't think that's a good idea." She said firmly.

Yang scratched her head, mussing up her hair without care. Weiss did tell her it wasn't a good idea. And each time Weiss said it wasn't a good idea, Yang had a dozen great ideas. All of them resulting in temporary harm or injury to Weiss' body.

Though, the longer the night dragged on, the more permanent the injury and harm became.

"Tell me again why we're waiting?" Yang said. Weiss opened her mouth. "Oh, that's right." Yang said, cutting Weiss off. "You took Ruby shopping, and now she's run off! Disappeared! GONE!" Yang yelled. She marched right up to Weiss. "What did you say to her? Exactly?" She asked. "I'm honestly curious. Did you even bother letting her down easy? Something like, 'Ruby, pants just aren't your style.' Or did you cut her down to size?" Yang snarled.

Weiss bristled. "I told you!" She yelled back. "She was trying on pants, which she looked amazing in by the way, and asked me to try some on with her! So I DID!" Weiss jutted her chin out, staring Yang down. Her arms were crossed, her eyes ablaze. "The second I step out of the fitting room, she says some gibberish about leaving the stove on and bolts! She was so quick to leave she _stole_ the outfit she had on! She left her cloak, her scroll, and all the pants! All of the pants Yang!"

A knock sounded at the door. Yang went to the door and ripped it open, thinking it was Ruby. Why was she knocking?

"Everything okay?" Jaune asked sleepily, clad in his bunny pajamas.

Jaune suddenly regretted every action he took that led him to this moment. Face to face with a force of nature. A bloodthirsty supernova, judging Jaune's meager existence and blowing through him like a hurricane through dust. He backed away, his soul withering.

Yang slammed the door, cracking the doorframe. A soft whimper was heard in the hall. Yang turned around. Weiss was right behind her.

Weiss stepped right up to Yang's face, pushing Yang against the door. "And by the way, **Yang**." Her voice dripped with venom. "I would never, ever, cut Ruby down to size." Weiss stuck a finger in Yang's face. "I promised her to be the best teammate she'd ever have. I learned my lesson." Weiss gestured to Blake. "Or have you forgotten?"

Yang blinked, her temper settling down to lilac. She fully leaned against the door. "Then. . . Why?"

"I don't know." Weiss whispered. "I'm as worried as you are." Weiss eyed the cracks in the doorway. "Well, maybe not _as_ worried, but she's my teammate." Weiss went and sat on her bed, crossing her legs. She rested her hands on her knee, fingers laced. "I want to know what's going on too, and I want to give her space to think." Weiss tapped her thumb against her knee. "I think that's best for now."

Yang pinched her chin. "Maybe she saw you in pants, and thought she'd never look as good as you?" Weiss shot Yang a quizzical brow. Yang raised her palms. "Hey, you're the heiress around here. Compared to you, Ruby and I grew up a coupl'a badland bumpkins. That corset and skirt is one of the only real outfits she's ever owned." Yang shrugged. "Maybe she's intimidated?"

It made sense to Yang. Ruby didn't have the time to develop and grow her own style and confidence. Ruby skipped ahead. Despite her skill, she was young. Her normal knees were walking around young adults, with two years of social successes and failures under their belts. Two years of experimentation, feedback and iteration. Ruby was playing catch-up.

Weiss shrugged. "Maybe." Weiss frowned. "Maybe not. We were talking about the assembly right beforehand."

Yang rubbed her forehead. That assembly gave her a major case of the sucks. It came out of nowhere! Ozpin billed it as veteran Hunters sharing stories and experiences and it turned into a huge bummer-fest! "Of course." Yang sighed. "Some Hunter shares their 'my whole team is dead' story, Ruby's bound to take it in."

"She is our team leader." Blake finally piped up, her eyes still locked on the memoir in her hands. "She bears our lives on her shoulders. We're one bad call from injury or death." She turned a page. "I'm glad she takes it seriously."

Yang folded her arms. "Does she have to take it _so_ seriously? I mean, being out so late. . ." It worried Yang.

Blake shut her book. "We don't even know something's wrong." Blake pointed out. "For all we know, she was excited to show off a little." Blake held the book to her face, covering her mouth. "Maybe she's with a boy. . ."

"That's ridiculous." Weiss snapped.

"No way in hell." Yang said at the same time.

Blake opened her book back up. "It's possible." She hummed. "If I got a new outfit, it would make me happy to show off to someone I like." Her gaze settled on Yang. "Especially if _someone_ took the time to notice me."

"Ruby's not with a boy." Weiss said, her voice wooden. "I'd know. Yang would know. She'd be all red and stuttering and. . ." Weiss uncrossed her legs, her foot slamming the floor. "She's not with a boy!" She insisted.

The door opened. "Who's not with a boy?" Ruby asked, stepping into the room, clad in stolen pants and summer shirt.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted, turning on her heel, lifting her sister into a tight hug. "Where were you!?" She demanded, setting Ruby down.

Weiss pulled up next to the sisters. "Yes Ruby, where did you go? I was worried sick!"

Ruby stepped back, rubbing the side of her neck. "I'm sorry. I was in the forest." She said simply. "I was thinking about the assembly." Ruby offered a sad smile. She looked at her team, Weiss anxious, Blake quietly curious, Yang protective and dominating. "Yang? Could I talk to you? In private?"

Yang's spine snapped to attention. "Sure sis, no problem." She turned to Blake and Weiss. "We're going for a walk, we'll be back soon. Don't wait up." She said, leaving no room for discussion.

Weiss looked like she wanted to protest, but nothing came up. Blake closed her book and nodded. "Goodnight then." Said Blake, bidding them farewell with a small wave of her hand.

Yang nodded. She looked Ruby up and down. Ruby had on the stolen summer shirt, stolen pants, and her own pair socks. "Get your shoes first Rubes. It's chilly out." Yang said, jerking her head towards the pile in the corner.

Ruby squeaked, and zipped over to the corner. She pulled on her boots, affixed her cloak, and tucked her scroll into the pocket. With a small wave goodbye to Weiss, Ruby walked back to Yang. Yang, with her hand on Ruby's shoulder, walked them out of the dorm, down the flight of stairs, and out to the moonlit grounds of Beacon.

The sisters walked in silence, Yang waiting until Ruby was ready to speak. They made their way across Beacon's campus, winding round the labs and auditoriums dotting the campus. Their walk took them to Beacon's courtyard. Yang's boots thunked on the pavement. Ruby stepped light.

"So I'm wearing pants." Ruby started.

Yang snorted. "Like I didn't notice." She nudged her sister with her elbow. "Stolen pants too! You wanted em that bad?"

Ruby blushed. "No! I just. . . I ran." She whispered.

Yang frowned. "From what?"

Ruby pulled at a lock of hair. "Yang, I saw Harvest Gold yesterday, and I liked her pants. I mean, I **really** liked them." She fiddled with the belt loop on her pants. "And then I went shopping with Weiss. And I liked the pants, I did! But I didn't feel the same wearing them. Like, on Harvest, they looked amazing. Alluring. They looked. . . Fine, on me. Good. I appreciate them. I'll wear them more, but there was something missing."

Ruby stopped walking. She met Yang's eyes. "So I asked Weiss to try some pants on. I was wondering if I was feeling awkward, being the only one wearing pants. And then. . ." Ruby flushed a deep crimson. "Yang, I felt all the same stuff looking at Weiss as I did looking at Harvest Gold. I felt warm and buzzy and. . . What's going on with me?" Ruby pleaded. "Do pants have a weird effect on me?"

Yang was internally screaming, the biggest smile breaking across her face. Her sister! Her little sister was blossoming! Spreading her petals wide in the dawn of her womanhood!

Yang took a breath, ensuring her excitement was contained. She lifted a hand to Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby," Yang began. "You liked the pants when Weiss wore em?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah." She said. "I did."

"You liked the pants _on_ Weiss?" Yang pressed.

"Yeah. . ." Ruby answered, hesitant.

"Do you think that maybe. . . You like Weiss?" Yang said, testing the waters.

"Well, sure I like Weiss!" Ruby said, her voice strained. "She's my partner, what's not to like?"

Yang inwardly pinched her nose. "Yes, but what about like _like_?" Yang said, emphasizing her syllables. "In a 'have a nice dinner, walk to the door, kiss on the lips' sorta way?"

Oh. Too much, Yang. Too much, too fast. Ruby went so red Yang wondered if any blood was getting to where it needed to go. "N-no Yang! Not like that, not like that at all! That would be wrong! So wrong!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Okay, okay." Yang held up her hands. "The way you talked about it, it's the first thought that came to mind." Retreat for now, hit her with the truth when her guard's down. That Xiao Long brutality was going to come in handy. Yang smirked. "But, let's say you like her."

"Which I don't." Ruby said quickly.

"Which you don't." Yang agreed. "But let's say you do. What makes it so wrong?" She asked.

"What makes it so wrong?" Ruby spluttered. "Let's start with the obvious! **I'm** the team leader! Weiss is **my** partner! Hunting is a dangerous job! If I were to date Weiss while we're in such a dangerous field of work, it could lead to serious complications!"

Yang shrugged. "It worked out for Dad." She said, unthinking.

"NO IT DIDN'T!" Ruby screamed, startling Yang. "Raven left you as a kid, might be dead for all we know! Mom died and we've got the grave to prove it! Our Uncle is an alcoholic and our Dad was so depressed _you_ had to raise me! Something no kid should have to do!"

Ruby threw her hands to the sky. "So let's say I love Weiss, okay!? Let's say that! If I did, it would be great! We'd visit cool bakeries, we'd travel the world, we'd hold hands! We'd get a wedding cake made out of cookies!"

Ruby began pacing back and forth across the same patch of pavement. "But then we'd go on a hunt. We'd take it together, of course, and maybe I make a mistake. Something like with Onyx and TORN! Something small, something stupid! I make a mistake and Weiss ends up dead or injured! She leaves me and I have nothing but pain!" Ruby stopped and swivelled on her foot. "No, there's no way I like Weiss. No way!"

Yang screwed her eyes shut, a few tears staining her lashes. This was way bigger than she thought. Ruby said 'love'. She was head over heels, and deep denial about it too. Yang sighed. "Ruby, you aren't Dad. Weiss isn't mom."

"That's not the point!" Ruby snapped. "The point is that relationships between team members are bad, bad ideas!"

Yang was getting angry. "Like hell they are. That isn't the point, Ruby. No one knows what the future brings, so don't go bringing in the past as some kind of absolute answer!"

Yang folded her arms. "I think you like Weiss, and I think you know you like her, and I **know** you're scared. You're scared that if you let yourself love her the way you want to, it'll hurt that much more when - not if- but when she's hurt. When you're hurt."

Yang brought her fists to her side. "But that's what makes love so good Ruby! Just look at what happened when Dad loved Raven! He got the pain, sure!" Yang pulled her hand to her heart. "And, he got me." Yang said softly. Her temper cooled, and she brought her hand to Ruby's shimmering cheek. "And when he loved Mom, I got you." Yang smiled. "I could get all the pain in the world and you'd be worth every second, sis." Yang drew Ruby into a hug. "Dad would say the same. Mom would say the same." Yang whispered.

Ruby went limp in Yang's embrace. "I know." Ruby murmured. "I was worth it to Mom. To Dad. But. . . Yang, I don't want to lose Weiss." Ruby gripped Yang's shirt, tight. "I won't lose Weiss."

Yang's shirt grew hot, and wet. "Ruby. . ." Yang whispered.

Ruby slid out of Yang's arms. She stepped away. Yang reached out to her, pleading. Ruby's brow bent with resolve. "I'm going to bed. I'm done talking." Ruby zipped off.

Yang stood there. She held a hand to her chest, Ruby's tears cooling on her blouse. "Oh Ruby." She whispered. "Don't you see this **is** how you lose her?"

The night held no answer.

~0~

Weiss opened her eyes, the fog of sleep slowly slipping from her mind. Her eyes glanced over the clock on her nightstand. 6:27, three minutes before her alarm was supposed to ring. She breathed deep, her fingers lazily twirling a strand of her hair. She blinked, and looked across at Blake's bed.

A fully dressed Yang sat next to Blake, her eyes puffy and red. Blake had one hand on Yang's shoulder, rubbing it gently. They spoke in hushed whispers. Weiss caught Ruby's name, something about summer, and her own name. Yang looked Weiss' way and stopped whispering.

"Weiss!" Yang said, rubbing her eyes. "How long have you been up?"

Weiss pushed herself up on her hands. She rubbed the sand from her eyes. "A minute or so." Weiss looked Yang up and down. "You're already dressed?" Weiss asked.

Yang shrugged, a smirk on her lips. It looked strained. "I forgot to change out of my clothes last night. Silly me!" She said, playing it off as a joke.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "You slept in your clothes?" Yang? Sleep in her own clothes? When did she get to bed last night?

Yang laughed. It came out choked. "Yup! Blake and I went pretty hard at the gym yesterday. I think that and staying up so late just conked me right out." She rubbed the back of her neck, that smirk still stiff on her jaw.

Weiss slid out of her blankets, bare toes spreading on the wood of the dorm. "I see." Weiss stood up. She stretched, her mouth letting loose a long yawn. She shook the last of the sleep from her mind. Her eyes glanced to Ruby's bed. The bed was empty.

Weiss' alarm went off.

It beeped for a few moments, then routine took over and Weiss' hand slammed down on the clock. All was quiet for just a moment. "Where's Ruby?" Weiss asked quietly, turning to face her team.

A frown ghosted across Yang's face. "She, uh, went to the cafeteria. Early. Wanted some cookies before they all ran out." Yang said quickly.

Weiss' hands balled into fists. "The cafeteria doesn't open for another hour." Weiss stomped closer to Blake's bed, staring down Yang. "Furthermore, Ruby has slept in every day we haven't had morning classes. So, I'll ask again. Where. Is. Ruby?" Weiss repeated, her voice hard.

Blake spoke up. "She snuck out this morning." Blake crossed her arms. "I saw her leave."

"Why would she leave so early?" Weiss asked.

Yang and Blake looked at each other, exchanging an unreadable look. "I don't know." Yang answered.

"You don't know or you won't tell me?" Weiss demanded.

Yang laced her fingers together, tapping her thumbs. "It's not my place to say." Yang responded.

Tears pricked at Weiss' eyes. She huffed, turning her nose up, and went straight to the dresser. She grabbed a set of clothes and strode to the washroom, slamming the door behind her.

She leaned against the door, a slow breath leaving her lips. Her eyes were hot. Why did Ruby leave all of a sudden yesterday? Why didn't Ruby talk to her after coming back? Why was Yang confiding in Blake, but not saying anything to her? To Ruby's own partner?

Weiss gulped. It was her fault, whatever was going on with Ruby. It was her fault and no one was telling her what needed to be done.

Weiss wiped her eyes with her forearm. She bent her brow, a quiet anger boiling in her belly. If they won't tell her what's going on, she will find out, and she will find out immediately. She gave Ruby room, but that was before it became apparent that Ruby was avoiding **her**. Weiss was going to get to the bottom of this.

Now the only question was how. . .

~0~

Weiss was fuming. The HLLOW Q&A had ten minutes left, and Ruby was nowhere to be seen. It would be easy to spot Ruby, the Q&A was in Beacon's courtyard, with HLLOW on a raised stage and an open air kitchen.

Weiss' foot snapped against the ground again and again like a rubber band. She scanned the crowd again, looking for the tell-tale red, the petals, _something_ of Ruby. She checked her scroll for the tenth time. For the nine texts Weiss sent, she had received nothing back.

Nothing. And she'd missed every question HLLOW had answered. She wouldn't eat the complementary lunch they bought, even though it seemed quite good in theory. An outside line kitchen had been commissioned to serve hearty bowls of ramen with one's choice of protein and a fizzy drink. Weiss would normally be happy for an easy meal, but her heart wasn't in it today.

Weiss sighed. If Ruby did show up, what would she do? Confront her in the crowd? Pull her to a secluded spot and force a confession out of her? No, that wouldn't do, Ruby could run off unless Weiss had her well and truly cornered.

"You okay?" Blake asked, nudging Weiss' elbow.

Weiss huffed, stepping away from Blake's reach. "I'm fine." Weiss said, her voice sharp.

Blake's eyes flick to the side. Yang was a few steps away. She seemed ignorant of Blake and Weiss' conversation. "I know you're mad." Blake whispered.

"Why would I be mad?" Weiss grumbled. "Not like my teammate is off brooding somewhere and the rest of my team is leaving me in the dark."

"Weiss, it's not like I don't want to tell you." Blake laced her fingers together, arms lax. "It's just that. . ." Blake unlaced her fingers, putting her hand on Weiss' shoulder. "It's like why I wear my bow. You guys had to pry it out of me, that's how badly I didn't want you to know." Blake sagged. "It's the same thing with Ruby, only it's not with all of us. It's something she can't tell you. Not yet."

Weiss' shoulders fell. "What did I do Blake?" Weiss asked. "What is so bad that she can't talk to me about it?"

Blake shook her head. "She'll tell you when she's ready. And if I tell you, it might make things worse." Blake squeezed Weiss' shoulder. "If she doesn't come clean soon, I'll have your back, 'kay?" Blake smiled.

Weiss smiled back, weakly. "Thanks Blake." Weiss turned away from her teammate back to the stage. Her ears twitched.

"Alright! We got time for one last question." Harvest Gold said into the mic. "Any takers?"

A final hand went up, and the mic was passed to the student. The crowd parted slightly to give the student a line of sight to HLLOW. He cleared his throat. "This one is for you Harvest." He began. Harvest nodded, arms folded. "And it's a personal question, so I understand if you don't answer it."

Harvest smirked. "It's a tough business kid. I can handle whatever you've got."

The student gulped. "Knowing what you know now, would you still pursue a relationship with other Huntresses?" He asked. "Do you regret falling in love with Tabby?"

The crowd went silent.

Harvest Gold seemed stunned. Then she laughed. "I thought I said one question, buster." She joked, though her smile strained her neck.

The student spluttered. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

Harvest held her hand out, and the student quieted. "What's your name kid?" She asked.

The student looked down at the grass. "Griffin Gear." He mumbled.

Harvest smiled. "Griffin, I do not regret a single moment I had with Tabby." She brushed a hand through her hair, eyes twinkling. "I'll tell you now, I would've regretted everything if I didn't tell her and she died knowing nothing of my love for her."

Harvest rubbed the back of her neck. "Love's a funny thing, Griffin. It hurts no matter how you go about it. You tell the person you love and they reject you and that hurts. Or you tell them and they accept you, and you're doomed to leave them one day, or watch them leave you." Harvest's lips set in a thin line. "But for the love of Oum, tell them. Because if you don't tell someone of your love for them, that's what will hurt the most."

Harvest swept her hand across the whole student body. "If anyone takes one thing from our visit, it's to be true and authentic with your teammates. In matters of love, absolutely, but also matters in hate, in pain, and in sorrow. Carrying that weight to the battlefield drags you down, drags your team down, and you will not recover." Harvest looked Griffin dead in the eye. "Promise me, all of you."

Griffin's grip tightened around the mic. "I promise, Harvest Gold." All around him, students echoed the sentiment with varying levels of conviction and volume.

Harvest Gold nodded. "Good. Then that ends the Q&A. Thank you everyone, we appreciate you being here."

Weiss' mind was racing. Be true, be authentic to your teammates. Or it will drag you down. It will drag down the whole team. Weiss bit her lip. Ruby was not being true to her. And Weiss needed an opportunity to get Ruby alone. . .

An idea popped in her head. As students began filing out of the courtyard around her, Weiss pulled her scroll and dialed a number. A ringing sounded for several seconds, then- "Professor Port? It's Weiss Schnee. Yes, I know it's the weekend, I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important. No, no one needs your exemplary battlefield skills at this moment. I wanted to ask a huge favor. . ."

~0~

Weiss sat on her bed, pajama clad, one leg crossed over the other, the slippered foot tapping in the air. She checked the clock. 11:37 PM. Ruby was _very_ late for bed. Each second ticking past was another second Weiss gathered tension within her. Her arms were tightly crossed. Her back was so straight it could be used to . Her face was dark in a permanent frown.

Yang and Blake had fallen asleep not long ago. Blake almost immediately at bed time, her book on the side table and her bow neatly folded next to it. Yang had stayed up, hoping Ruby would be back before long, but exhaustion took her. Yang was now sleeping with her arm slung over the side of the bed, hanging down in the empty air, her body riding the bed's edge. Her hair was a mess.

Weiss blew a strand of hair from her face. Weiss would not succumb to sleep. Weiss would not retire. Weiss was on a mission, and she would not be denied.

The door opened, quietly. A black-toed boot snuck through the gap. Ruby squeezed in, slithering her body around the door. She gently shut it, twisting the handle so it didn't click. She turned around.

Weiss stood right in front of her, almost nose to nose.

Ruby squeaked, then clasped her hands around her mouth. "H-hey Weiss." Ruby whispered. "What're you doing up?"

Weiss closed her eyes tight with frustration. She took a deep breath. "I could ask you the same." She hissed. Her eyes opened. "Where have you been?" Weiss demanded, her voice low.

Ruby shrugged. "Just thinking. All day, the time really flew by."

Weiss hmm'd. "And you just forgot to charge your scroll last night?" She asked, her face pressing closer to Ruby's.

Ruby flinched. "I-it slipped my mind." She said.

Maybe it was the dark, but Ruby seemed to be. . . blushing?

Weiss stepped back. She pinched her nose. "Ruby, what is going on with you?"

Ruby held her palms up. "Nothing." She said.

Weiss sighed. Of course. "Ruby, something is going on." Weiss whispered. She held a hand to her chest. "Is it me? Did I do something to-"

"No!" Ruby snapped. "No." She said, quieter. "It's not you, I swear. I just have a lot going on, that's all."

Weiss crossed her arms. She knew that was a lie, so nothing was going to happen tonight. Time to put the plan 'Wilted Rose' into action. "Ruby, you're my teammate. Something is wrong. If you don't talk to me about it, I won't be the best teammate I can be." Weiss brushed her hair back. "You don't want me breaking my promise to you, right?"

Ruby shrunk. "Of course not." She admitted, toeing the ground with her boot.

Weiss smiled. "Good. Then you'll go on the extra credit assignment I signed us up for." She said.

Ruby paused. "What?"

Weiss grinned. "Well, I talked to Professor Port, and I told him I needed more field experience with my partner. So I asked him if we could skip his class and instead go on an Ursa hunt. You'll wish you heard me, I fed him a great line about battlefield glory and he jumped at the chance to send us off."

Weiss smirked as Ruby grew more and more flustered. She continued. "We'll need to document the Ursa we encounter, of course, and detail our strategies for taking them down. I think this is an excellent opportunity to strengthen our bond as teammates."

Weiss leaned in. "And if we don't, he won't give us the grade." Her breath was hot on Ruby's ear. "And I want my grade, _Rose_." She whispered.

Ruby gulped.

Weiss, feeling quite pleased with herself, skipped back away from Ruby. She didn't wait for Ruby to respond. "Glad we got that sorted. I'll see you at the edge of Forever Fall after Oobleck's class." Weiss said, slipping under her blankets. "Show up, or you'll explain my GPA to my sister." Weiss settled into bed. "Did I mention she has an army at her disposal? A literal army, Ruby." Weiss smiled, sinking into her pillow. "And you'd better be wearing a pair of pants! Goodnight!" Weiss declared, and closed her eyes.

Weiss steadied her breath and waited, listening. She heard Ruby sigh. The dresser drawer opened. Cloth rustled. The bathroom door swung shut. A few moments later, Weiss fell asleep. She dreamed of thorns and rose petals.

 **~0~**

 **Now that this chapter is out, here are some prompts for feedback, if you are so inspired to offer it.**

 **1\. Level of detail. Did I offer enough of the setting and character movement to immerse you?**

 **2\. Does Ruby's motivation make sense?**

 **3\. Did you enjoy it?**

 **Thank you! One chapter left. It's gonna be a fun one!**

 **-Skull025**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are! Last chapter, and special thanks once again to Shinra-ex-SOLDIER, their feedback really gave this chapter that extra OOMPH. The word count is 6969 words (Heh). Enjoy!**

 **~0~**

Storm clouds hung high above the canopy of Forever Fall, washing out the autumn colours into gray reds and yellows. Twigs crunched under Ruby's boots as she followed Weiss through the forest. Her skirt swept around her legs. Ruby crossed her arms, a shiver running through her.

Weiss hadn't said a word to her since they met at the edge of Forever Fall. She had shot a glare at Ruby's outfit. Classic cloak, corset and. . . Combat skirt. Ruby cringed at the thought. Weiss specifically asked that Ruby wear the pants here! The pants Weiss bought, folded and put away for her. And Ruby would've worn em if she hadn't overslept.

Was it Ruby's fault that she was processing this whole pants thing!? All of yesterday was agony for Ruby, couldn't Weiss see that? Ruby was trying to protect Weiss from Ruby herself! Her and these. . . Hormones. Thoughts. Bad thoughts. Ruby shivered again, remembering the cold shower she subjected herself to last night. The first cold shower she ever took! That's how far she'd go to protect Weiss.

If Weiss ever found out what went on in Ruby's head, their partnership would be in serious trouble. No matter what, Weiss could not find out.

Yet Weiss seemed determined to disrupt the freshly imposed boundaries of Ruby's psyche. If she had a few more days, this whole thing wouldn't even be an issue! Ruby would have the whole emotional hurricane under lock and key. But **no** , Weiss had to go and Weiss it all up! Stupid Weiss and her firm personality! Her firm attitude! Her firm asse-

Ruby shook her head back and forth, her eyes closed. Her palms pressed to the side of her head, as if she could squeeze out the stupid, like a lemon. Aaargh! Back thoughts, back!

"Ruby, are you okay?" Asked Weiss.

Ruby stopped shaking her head back and forth. She opened her eyes. Weiss was looking at her, one brow arched high, hand on her hip.

Ruby waved her hands in front of her, a poor attempt at dismissing the question. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good! I'm just moving my limbs, trying to keep warm!" Ruby said, offering a weak smile.

Weiss huffed. "You'd be warmer if you wore pants like I asked." She eyed Ruby's skirt pointedly.

Ruby drew her cloak around her. "Right. Let's keep moving." Ruby said, marching right past Weiss in defiance of the cold.

They both walked a ways further, before Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby jumped, pulling away from Weiss' grip. Weiss held a finger to her lips, then pulled out her scroll. "We're close to a confirmed Ursa den." Weiss whispered.

Weiss crouched down. Ruby followed suit. Weiss tapped her scroll, pulling up the map of Forever Fall. She pointed to Professor Port's waypoint. "Port wants us to clear this den. He doesn't need us to observe it. He only wants us to switch up our tactics and report the results."

Ruby quirked her brow. "Switch up?" She asked.

Weiss sighed. "Yes. Apparently, I fulfill the support role and you fulfill the close-range, heavy damage role on our team. Port wants me facing the Ursa in direct combat. He wants you to take position nearby and support me with your sniper."

Just like Onyx. . . Ruby gulped. "Are you sure that's what he asked?" Ruby pressed.

Weiss nodded. "Positive." Weiss frowned. "You better stay in the bird's nest Ruby. "

Ruby nodded. "Right." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Wouldn't be extra credit if it wasn't extra hard, right?"

Weiss snorted. "Please. I'll be doing the hard work. You just need to shoot any Ursa that pose a threat." Weiss stood, scanning the treeline. "There." She pointed at a dense cropping of trees." That's where the den is."

"No caves?" Ruby asked.

"No caves." Weiss echoed. "Ursa prefer nesting in dense forest. The canopy keeps the light out and they use the fallen leaves as bedding." Weiss drew Myrtenaster. "I'll have to go in and lure them out." Weiss jerked her head to the left. "The map says there's a clearing just a ways to the left. Head over there and find a bird's nest. I'll come in straight from the den, so they'll be lined up behind me. Take out the ones closest to me first." Weiss waved her scroll at Ruby. "I'll wait for you to set up a perimeter. You call when you have the all clear, got it?"

Ruby nodded, pulling Crescent Rose from her back. She snapped the scythe into sniper mode and pulled the bolt. "Got it!" Ruby declared.

A chambered round in Crescent Rose spun out of the ejection port and booped Weiss on the forehead.

"Oops." Ruby said, flushing crimson. She scrambled for the bullet, tucking it just inside her belt. "Sorry Weiss." She said, sheepish.

Weiss facepalmed. "Just. . . Get into position Ruby. Please?"

Ruby nodded. She zipped straight for the clearing. Nice one Ruby. Why not shoot herself while she's at it? Ruby shook her head, her shoulders low. Weiss deserved better than that.

Ruby reached the clearing. It was a nice meadow, populated with dandelions, lilacs, and several large boulders strewn across the clearing. Each boulder was at least as tall as Ruby, and some were almost twice her height. Ruby jumped on the largest boulder, right in the middle of the clearing, and scanned the border of the forest. She spotted one particularly mature tree, one and a half times taller than its neighbors. It would give her a clear shot to every Ursa that followed Weiss straight from the den. They would be lined up like soda bottles.

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose into her scythe form and ran right at the tree. She placed her boot right on the trunk and stabbed Crescent Rose in deep. Using her momentum from her run, she launched herself up the trunk and onto a low-hanging branch. She took a moment to get comfortable, then pulled out her scroll. She opened a line to Weiss. "Weiss? Come in Weiss." She whispered.

"Ruby, are you in position?" Weiss asked.

"Roger, I am in position. Be advised, clearing has uneven terrain." Ruby responded.

"Define 'uneven terrain.'" Weiss drawled.

"Many, many large rocks." Ruby said, eyeing the meadow. "I'm in the largest tree south from the den." Ruby looked up. "The branches above me won't hold steady, so if you're running around on the ground, I will lose sight of you."

"Got it." Weiss sighed. "I'll jump from boulder to boulder so you don't lose track of me."

"Roger roger Weiss." Ruby pulled her sniper to her shoulder. "Ready when you are."

Weiss breath crackled through the scroll. "Alright. Let's kill some Ursa." She said.

Ruby waited. Her feet waved back and forth under the tree branch. She hummed a little tune. The clouds above began to grow darker. A few drops of rain hit the leaves around her. Ruby sighed.

A blaze of fire shot up from the direction of the den. Moments later, Weiss burst into the clearing. She jumped straight up onto the first boulder, then summoned a glyph to launch her to another further in. As she left the boulder, the Ursa crashed out from the forest.

Game time.

Ruby swung her sniper to line up with a leaping Ursa and fired. The Ursa's arm popped off, the rest of it dissolving to dust. Ruby smiled. She fired, again and again and again. One, two, three Ursa were hit and disappeared. More were on the way.

Weiss landed on the boulder just across the clearing. She stabbed her rapier into the boulder and several glyphs appeared in the clearing. Ursa who touched them were sent flying upwards, twisting in the wind.

Like shooting cookies in the cookie jar. Ruby fired, hitting Ursa after Ursa as they reached their peak. Several survived Ruby's onslaught, landing roughly among the boulders.

Ruby reloaded.

Weiss, smirking, twisted Myrtenaster's dust cylinder to blue, and swept her rapier out in a wide arc. A wall of ice spilled forth, and several Ursa slammed against it, cracking the barrier. Ruby pelted the stunned Ursa with round after round.

The Ursa had thinned considerably. Ruby counted nine remaining. A manageable number for two Huntresses in training.

Weiss, however, seemed eager to take the Ursa on alone. She glyph-stepped above her ice wall and landed in the thick of the pack, out of Ruby's line of sight. Ruby tensed. What was Weiss doing?

Ruby stood on the branch. Her vision was obscured by the boulders. One Ursa jumped into view, presumably to flank Weiss. A bullet from Ruby stopped it.

Ruby jumped from her perch and landed with a thud. She zipped towards Weiss. Weiss was surrounded. She was smirking. Smirking! While outnumbered and outgunned! Ruby clenched her teeth and targeted an Ursa just behind Weiss, cutting it down to size. Ruby stopped just behind her partner, and gulped. Myrtenaster's tip was just at Ruby's neck.

"Ruby!?" Weiss exclaimed. "What are you doing, I almost hit you!" She leaped back, dodging a swipe from an Ursa.

"Support!" Ruby snapped. "You jumped into a pit of Ursa and I couldn't see you from the tree!" Ruby swung Crescent Rose, bisecting an overeager Ursa.

Weiss slashed at another Ursa, then glyphed over it, twisting in the air. Upon landing, she stabbed Myrtenaster right in the back of the Ursa's head. "I have it under control Ruby!" She snapped, the Ursa disappearing around her. "Get back and let me practice!"

Ruby shook her head. She blocked an attack from the front and behind, her scythe swinging around her body in vertical circles. She fired her sniper behind her, and used the force to swing Crescent Rose around to decapitate the Ursa in front of her. Two more down.

"Weiss." Ruby started. "You can't handle eight Ursa on your own, it's not sa-"

"Excuse me!?" Weiss said, whipping her head around. Ruby flinched. Weiss' body was trembling, from rage or adrenaline Ruby couldn't know. Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground. A glyph popped the remaining four Grimm into the sky.

Weiss launched into the air. A kaleidoscope of glyphs spun around the airborne Ursa. Weiss launched off one, and a storm of swords ensued. She ricocheted from one Ursa to the next, dealing cut after cut that wore down the Grimm. A moment later, they disappeared, and Weiss landed in front of Ruby, Myrtenaster in the ground.

Ruby stood, dumbfounded. "What was that?" She asked.

Weiss shook her head, sweeping her ponytail back. "A move I've been working on." She looked up at the last of the black dust drifting in the wind. "I was hoping to try it on the rest of the Ursa, see if I could destroy them in one last swoop." Weiss shot Ruby a glare. "But that went out the window the moment you changed the plan."

Ruby winced. "I'm sorry Weiss, but I was worried! That many Ursa is not safe for someone of your stamina-"

Weiss' face contorted. "You don not speak for my skill Ruby! I do! I didn't need you to come in all white knight and treat me like a princess! I needed your support, which you gave me up until you thought I couldn't handle myself!" Weiss pulled Myrtenaster from the ground, flicking the tip towards Ruby's face. "Do you need me to prove myself?" She snarled.

Ruby held her hands up. "No Weiss, that's not what I meant. I think you're capable, I was just-"

"Just what?" Weiss said, stepping closer, Myrtenaster's tip at Ruby's breast. "It was eight Ursa Ruby, not a Deathstalker. Not a Nevermore. Ursa! You handle that kind of crowd all the time."

Ruby gently pushed Myrtenaster's tip to the side with a finger. "Yes. And I have a high-powered sniper-scythe with a speed semblance. I can outmaneuver and out-gun almost every enemy I meet." She said softly.

Weiss stomped her foot in frustration. "What do you think I was doing!?" She pointed to the sky. "That move is taking a whole page from your book! If I perfect it, I'll mow down Grimm to the same unreasonable extent that you do!" Weiss' shoulders sagged, a defeated sigh leaving her throat. "Ruby," Weiss pleaded. "What's going on?"

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, her boot toeing the grass. "What do you mean?"

Weiss flourished Myrtenaster, sheathing it at her waist with a whisper of steel. "I mean, what's going on? You avoided me all of yesterday, ran out of shopping the day before-"

"I wasn't avoiding you." Ruby cut in.

"Don't." Weiss said, raising her hand up. "Yang and Blake didn't tell me what's going on, but I know it's got something to do with me, and it's bad enough that they won't tell me what it is."

Ruby was kicking herself. Yang. Ruby should've known her sister wouldn't keep this to herself. "Weiss, it's got nothing to do with you, I promise. The assembly, TORN, it brought up some things for me, so I talked to Yang about it."

Weiss sighed. "And Yang talked to Blake, and they both told me something was going on and they couldn't tell me what it is. You're cornered Ruby." Weiss folded her arms. "So tell me what's going on."

Ruby opened her mouth. No words came out. Her jaw worked but her throat was tight. How was she supposed to do this? How does she tell her best friend she needs her in her life? How does she keep Weiss close without getting so close she ruins everything?

The storm clouds echoed thunder, and the first few drops of rain began to fall.

Weiss sighed. "Fine. If you don't trust me, that's fine." Weiss turned on her heel. "I'm going."

"Weiss!" Ruby started, her hand outstretched. "I trust you! I trust you with my life!"

Weiss stoped. She faced Ruby, arms out in frustration. "So what's worse than your life, Ruby?!"

A life without Weiss in it. "I just. . . I don't want to lose you." Ruby answered.

The rain grew heavy.

Weiss frowned. She opened her mouth to speak, and the ground shook. Ruby and Weiss looked around. What was that? An earthquake? Ruby looked around. "What was tha-"

The treeline shattered. Through the trunks flew a Deathstalker, it's eyes gleaming red through the rain. It charged right at the Huntresses, boulders cracking as its momentum tore a path through the clearing. It's legs churned the dirt beneath it into mud. It's claws drew in and swiped, hitting both Ruby and Weiss, smashing them to opposite sides of the clearing.

Ruby smashed into a boulder, her Aura taking a huge hit. She grimaced, rubbing the back of her head. She shook away the fog.

Weiss!

Ruby spotted her partner. Weiss lay at the base of a tree. Her aura was sputtering. Ruby pushed herself to her feet. Crescent Rose. Not in her hand. Nowhere nearby. Must've flown off. Ruby's fists clenched.

The Deathstalker faced Weiss. The Deathstalker lifted one claw high above Weiss. Ruby's breath hitched. Her eyes were hot and wet. No time for weapons. Ruby ran.

Ruby zipped just off to the side of Weiss. Her hand snatched a shard of boulder. She threw it. She hit an angry red eye. "HEY!" Ruby yelled. "Over here!" The Deathstalker changed targets. Ruby dodged. A massive claw smashed into the ground. "Missed me!" Ruby taunted. Another blow. Another dodge. The Deathstalker was distracted. Weiss was safe for the moment.

Muddy and cold, Ruby burst around the boulders, the Deathstalker close behind. She scanned the mud and the grass. There! Crescent Rose was buried in the ground. Ruby dodged another massive claw and went for her weapon. She grasped Crescent Rose, the grip wet with rain. She brought the scythe around and blocked the stinger, sending it deep into the ground just to her side.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled. The Deathstalker perked at the sound.

Ruby swung at the Grimm. She needed all of its attention on her. The Deathstalker took the blow like a papercut. It's stinger came down, and Crescent Rose barely blocked the attack. It threw Ruby back from the Deathstalker. She rolled in the mud.

Ruby blinked, wiping mud off her face. Her eyes stung. She got to her feet, boots sinking in the muck. The Deathstalker was making a slow, deliberate advance towards her. The stinger swished back and forth. Ruby stepped back.

The Deathstalker lunged. Ruby moved. The stinger slammed into Ruby's cloak. Ruby jerked, her boots slipping from under her. She fell on the ground, her windpipe bruised. She tried to move, but her cloak was stuck. A rough cough shook through her.

The Deathstalker raised its claw.

Ruby shut her eyes. Maybe it wasn't for nothing. Weiss could still get away. Sure, Ruby's dreams of becoming an amazing Huntress would die here with her, but that's what heroes do, right? Ruby waited for the blow.

Ruby's eye tweaked open. The Deathstalker's claw was encased in ice. Both claws were, and the stinger was wrapped with a black glyph. Ruby heard panting behind her.

Weiss was kneeling just behind Ruby, rapier in the ground, hair and clothes slick with rain. Weiss looked Ruby in the eye. "Cut off the stinger Ruby! Now!"

Ruby fumbled with the clasp on her cloak. She got it undone and rolled. She popped to her feet. Her scythe arced and slammed into the Deathstalker's tail, right at the base of the stinger. She fired, and the scythe bit into the Grimm's flesh. Ruby scowled. She pulled the scythe free, and zipped back. She kicked off a trunk, firing her scythe, building speed.

When the blade connected, the stinger came clean off.

The Deathstalker screamed. It's body writhed, and one of its claws broke free from the ice. It swiped blindly. Ruby pushed Weiss down by her shoulder, and the claw swung just above them, clipping Myrtenaster. The rapier went flying. Ruby grabbed her cloak, throwing it off to the side. She hoped it would be safe. Ruby stood, dragging Weiss through the mud to just out of range.

"We've got to get to the trees!" Ruby yelled, her voice hoarse. She pulled Weiss to her feet. "It'll have a tougher time picking up speed in there!" Ruby said.

Weiss nodded. "Right!" Weiss looked at her rapier. Then the Deathstalker. It's other claw was seconds from breaking free. "What about my rapier?" Weiss asked.

Ruby pursed her lips. "I'll act as decoy. You get Myrtenaster, and I'll lure the Deathstalker into the forest." Ruby bit her lip. "We need to flip it over, get at the belly."

Weiss nodded. "I have an idea. Before you get into the forest, cut down a tree for me." The Deathstalker broke free. Weiss started running. "Circle back into the clearing!"

Ruby nodded. She hefted her scythe and faced the Deathstalker. The Grimm shook the excess ice from its claw, then faced Ruby. She fired two shots right at its face, then started off in the opposite direction of Weiss. She cut down a tree for Weiss just before entering the forest proper. The Deathstalker followed.

Ruby ducked and weaved through the branches, taking a wide path that would circle back to the clearing. Scraps of wood and debris knocked against her hair and boots, massive claws swinging back and forth, clearing the trees behind her.

Over, under, duck, dash. The trees pressed around Ruby, suffocating her agility. For every trunk she dodged, every branch she ducked, precious seconds wasted away. The Deathstalker had no such trouble, and Ruby found herself moving twice as fast to move half as far. She could barely keep ahead, and the claws were getting closer. Closer.

Ruby burst back into the clearing. On the opposite side was Weiss. She had shaved branches off the trunk and burned the base black. A line of glyphs drew a bead right a Ruby.

Weiss swished Myrtenaster. "Move, Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby moved. The Deathstalker burst from the treeline. Weiss smirked. She thrust Myrtenaster forward, and the tree trunk zipped down the line of glyphs. It crashed head-long into the Deathstalker, cracking the armor on its face. The Deathstalker flipped from the force, rolling to a stop at the base of the trees.

Ruby wasted no time. She burst forward and cut the Deathstalker open, neck to tail. The Deathstalker went still. It's body went up in a cloud of smoke.

It was over.

Ruby fell to her knees. Her lungs were burning. The mud was cold on her shins. It was seeping into her boots. The rain was running down the tips of her hair. Her body ached from getting tossed around by a friggin' Deathstalker.

Oum damn it the mud was seeping into her boots.

Ruby felt a hand grip her shoulder. Weiss, with Ruby's red cloak. Weiss, kneeling in front of Ruby, threw the cloak around her shoulders, fastening it into place. Weiss put her finger on Ruby's chin, lifting the Huntress' head to meet her eyes. "Ruby, let's go." Weiss said. "We're gonna catch a cold."

Ruby shook her head. "You go on ahead. I need a minute." She whispered. Ruby coughed.

Weiss shook her head. "You dolt." Weiss sighed, rolling her eyes. "Do you want me to drag you back to Beacon by your cloak?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked away. "No." She grumbled.

Weiss stood. "Then get up. The rain's only getting worse." Weiss said, her voice hard.

Ruby nodded. She used Crescent Rose to push herself to her feet. She started walking, using Crescent Rose as a walking stick. Then, Weiss' arm wrapped around her torso. Weiss slung Ruby's arm around her shoulder, and hefted her partner. Ruby thought about resisting, but she was too tired to follow through.

Together, they walked back to Beacon. Muddy, wet, cold. Tense.

~0~

Weiss left Ruby in the dorm room, ordering Ruby to shower first while she went down to the cafeteria for some hot cocoa. Ruby had no time to protest before the door shut, leaving her alone.

Ruby sighed. She stripped down and grabbed a pair of pajamas, a towel, and went into the bathroom. She turned the handle, and hot water poured from the shower head. She hung up her towel, put her pj's on the sink, and stepped into the shower.

The water warmed her cold hands. It washed the mud from her legs. She arched her neck, letting the shower soothe her throat. A gentle soap carried the sweat of battle down the drain.

But soap wouldn't wash away her apprehension.

Ruby softly knocked her head against the tile. What was she going to tell Weiss? 'Hey, sorry for messing up and not securing the perimeter. I was too busy looking at your butt to do anything else?' No way Weiss would take that well.

Ruby rubbed water from her eyes, and killed the showerhead. The bathroom was foggy with steam. She stepped out of the bath and walked to the mirror. Her hand wiped away a slice of fog.

Ruby looked into her eyes. They were red, puffy, and not entirely the shower's fault. Ruby pushed her hair back, a long sigh leaving her lips. Maybe she could run away before Weiss found her. But then Yang and Blake would come after her too, and then she'd have to explain herself to the whole team. In front of Weiss. That would be embarrassing.

Maybe, if she just refused to tell her, Weiss would drop it?

She grabbed her towel, dried off, and dressed in her pajamas. She left the bathroom. She pulled herself up onto her bed and grabbed her pillow, holding it tight. Then, she waited.

A few minutes later, Weiss opened the door, two mugs of cocoa in her hand. She approached Ruby's bed, setting one mug on the dresser. "Here, Ruby. Drink up." Weiss said, pushing the other mug into Ruby's face.

Ruby sat up, accepting the cocoa. She took a sip. It was warm, extra chocolatey, and had a large marshmallow floating in it. "Thanks, Weiss." Ruby said, blushing.

Weiss shrugged. "What're partners for?" Weiss said. She looked down at her mud-stained clothes. "I'm going to shower. When I get out, we're talking." Weiss grabbed a bathrobe and towel. Then she paused. "Don't drink my cocoa." Weiss ordered. She shut the door to the bathroom. The showerhead turned on full blast, and Ruby was alone in the dorm.

Ruby took another sip of her cocoa. It was rich and creamy, sweet and so, so warm. It was the best cocoa Ruby had in a while. She needed to ask Weiss if she brought her own mix or something.

The shower shut off. Ruby perked up. That was quick, quicker than usual. Ruby looked at Weiss' mug. A thin trail of steam rose up from the mug. A moment later, the bathroom door opened, steam billowing out. Weiss stepped out, wrapped in a bathrobe, towel twisted around her hair. She walked straight to her cocoa and took a sip, sighing deeply.

Ruby tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "The cocoa is really good Weiss." Ruby said.

Weiss sat down on her bed, crossing her legs. The robe rode up, revealing skin to a degree that was almost **too** comfortable. Ruby looked away, her face hot.

"You like it?" Weiss asked, taking another sip. "I made it myself."

Ruby blinked. "You made it yourself?" She asked.

Weiss shrugged. "The kitchen doesn't care if you use their equipment. I just needed to pay for ingredients and wash the dishes." Weiss patted the spot next to her. "Would you sit with me, Ruby?" She asked.

Ruby looked into her mug, the cocoa reflecting her anxiety back at her. "N-no." She said. "I'll stay up here." Ruby plucked the marshmallow from he cocoa and tossed it into her mouth. It tasted sweet and fluffy.

Weiss frowned. She put her cocoa on the dresser, Her fingers went to her temple, massaging the ache in her mind. "Ruby Rose, I have been so damn patient with you. Give me a break! You say you don't want to lose me? Well I'm this close to running to the headmaster and asking I be transferred. I won't even change, I'll do it **in my bathrobe**." Weiss pointed at the spot next to her. "Sit. Now."

Ruby swallowed. She jumped out of her bed and sat next to Weiss, almost spilling her cocoa.

Weiss sighed. "Ruby, what the hell is going on?" She asked. "What did I do?" She pleaded.

"Nothing!" Ruby said, hurriedly. "You did nothing."

Weiss crossed her arms. "Then what is it Ruby?"

Ruby squirmed. Now or never. "It's not you Weiss. I. . . It's the pants."

Weiss blinked. She grabbed her cocoa. "The pants." She echoed. She took a long, pointed sip.

Ruby nodded. "Well, not **just** the pants, Weiss. I only noticed them because they were on Harvest Gold."

Weiss raised one brow. "What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby's face was so hot. She put her cocoa on the ground. "W-well I liked them. So I asked you to go shopping. And when you put on the pants, I realized w-why I liked them."

Weiss' face lit up in surprise. "You found them attractive." She said.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. Harvest is pretty. And then you put them on and then. . ."

Ruby saw Weiss' brain working at the problem before her. Connecting the dots in a flurry of facial expressions. Ruby knew Weiss figured it out when Weiss almost dropped her mug."You find _me_ attractive in them." Weiss whispered. She facepalmed. "Wow, I am so stupid."

Ruby couldn't look at Weiss. Her entire body was trying to make itself smaller. Her insides were all tied up. "Yeah." Ruby whispered. "I do. But I don't want to like you like that."

At Weiss' confused look, Ruby took a shuddering breath. "My mom and my dad were on the same team. Yang's mom was on the same team. And it ended bad, Weiss. My mom's dead and Yang's mom left her. Yang had to raise me and I didn't want to push you away or hurt you and I thought I could hide it but I can't it's too hard-"

Weiss pushed a finger to Ruby's lips. She pulled Ruby close. Ruby caved, her face pressed against the soft fabric of the bathrobe. "Ruby." Weiss whispered. "You dolt."

Ruby sniffed, wrapping her arms around Weiss' waist. "You're not mad?"

Weiss snorted. "Oh, I'm mad. Your colossal doltery not only hurt me, it hurt someone I care about a great deal." Weiss said. Her hand ran through Ruby's hair, the other rubbed her back. "So don't think for a second you're getting out of this easy."

Ruby's shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry Weiss." She said.

"I know." Weiss said. She bit her lip in thought. "Ruby, we're Huntresses. Death is part of the job. Your parents knew what they signed up for." Weiss pulled back. She put a finger to Ruby's chin, meeting her eyes. "And I know what I signed up for. So you could deny all of this and run away, and we can face that hurt now. Separately." Weiss smiled, her finger lazily tracing Ruby's cheek. "You could also accept that whatever pain comes our way, we'll face it. Together."

Ruby's mind was fuzzy, the finger on her cheek numbing most avenues of thought. She didn't know what to say. Weiss was here, and she was staying. She knew how Ruby felt and she was staying. She knew Ruby's fear and she was staying. What now? "What now Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss pursed her lips. "How about a date?"

Ruby pulled back, blushing hard. "A date?" Ruby squeaked.

"Yes Ruby. My treat." Weiss said. "Do you accept?"

Ruby nodded, her head almost coming free of her neck. "Y-Yes!" She stammered out.

Weiss smiled. "Good. It's settled then." Weiss yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." Weiss pulled the towel from her hair, tossing it to the side. She pulled back the blankets and slipped under.

Ruby stood up. "C-cool. I'll just get back to-" A hand grabbed Ruby's wrist and pulled her back to the bed. "Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Weiss, blushing red, looked away. "I'm cold." She said. "Could you stay, for a bit?" She asked.

Ruby nodded. "Okay." She said. She slipped under the covers. Her hands fumbled, nervous. "So do I, uh-"

"Just hold me you dolt." Weiss snapped.

Ruby squeaked. She wrapped her arms around Weiss, her nose buried in Weiss' hair. Weiss was buried in the crook of Ruby's neck. Ruby breathed deep, peppermint filling her thoughts. She relaxed for the first time in days. Weiss snuggled close.

"Ruby?" Weiss whispered.

"Yeah?" Ruby said, her voice sluggish.

"About our date. I have one condition."

Ruby gulped. "What condition?" She asked.

Weiss pulled in close, nose to nose with Ruby. "You're wearing the pants." She said.

Ruby nodded, her nose brushing Weiss'. Weiss smiled. "Good." She pecked Ruby on the nose, then snuggled back into her arms. Ruby blinked, her body lighting up with joy. She held Weiss as close as she could.

Soon, sleep claimed the both of them.

~0~

Ruby ran out of the bathroom. "How do I look?!" She asked Yang, desperation in her voice.

Yang looked up from her scroll. "You look good Ruby. Weiss will love it." She reassured her.

Ruby ran back into the bathroom, running a comb through her hair. "Are you sure!? Maybe I should go with the orange shirt and the red pants."

Yang snapped her fingers. "Bad idea Ruby. Too many warm colors." Yang gestured to the purple bandana on her leg. "You need contrast. Jazz it up a little." Yang leaned back on one hand. "Like I said, green top, red cloak, and dark blue pants with your boots and you're set!"

Ruby sighed. She walked to Yang's bed and sat down. "Yang, am I gonna blow this?"

Yang looked around. "You got any red dust crystals on you?"

"Yang, I'm serious!" Ruby whined.

Yang smirked. "So am I." She pinched her chin. "Though, you could recreate the moment you first met. 'The **Schneeze** that started it all.'" Yang elbowed her sister, a wide smile on her face.

Ruby pushed Yang's arm away. "That was terrible."

Yang ruffled Ruby's hair. "And probably the worst thing you'll hear tonight." Yang threw her arm over her sister's shoulder. "Ignore my teasing for a moment and hear me out, okay?" Yang paused, making certain Ruby was listening. "Okay, here's the thing. You like her. She likes you back. More importantly, she likes you for you. So even if the worst possible thing happens tonight, guess what?" Yang leaned in, like she was gonna tell a huge secret. "She's still gonna like you." Yang whispered.

Ruby squirmed. "You don't know that."

Yang was all teeth. "Au contraire, sister dear. I know everything." Yang put her hand to her chest, puffing with pride.

"Still don't know how Blake looks at you." Ruby muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Yang asked, ears perking up.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I said, I don't know how dates work. Weiss is all proper. What if I do a fox pass?" Ruby mentally patted herself on the back. Good save.

Yang laughed. "You mean faux pas, sis. And trust me, it's too late to save you from that." Yang squeezed Ruby's shoulder. "Just be yourself, and everything will work out." Yang slapped Ruby's back. "No worries!"

There was a knock at the dorm room door. Ruby's eyes shot to the clock. 5:59. Weiss! Punctual! Aaaaaah! Ruby almost shot out of her seat, but a strong hand pulled her back on the bed. Yang got up, patting Ruby's shoulder. She walked to the door, leaning against it. "Who is it?" Yang sang.

Blake's voice sounded from the other side. "The most esteemed Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company requests the presence of Ruby Rose. Is she in?" Blake said. Ruby stifled a giggle. Blake was really hamming it up.

Yang opened the door a crack. "Ruby Rose is indeed in. What is the Heiress' intent with my sister?"

Blake coughed. "To make date with, madam." She responded.

Yang smirked. "You mean to take with wild and pas-"

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, pulling her sister from the door. "Go jump off the balcony or something!" Ruby opened the door. She was greeted by Blake, standing still, one hand covering an amused smile. "Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Blake stepped to the side, and Ruby's jaw dropped. Weiss was dressed in her classic white top and skirt, only this was. . . _Scandalous_. Weiss top was a low cut white corset shimmering with small silver snowflakes. The corset had a tall collar that was accented red and white.

Weiss choice of skirt was a silky white calf length skirt. Only this skirt had a cut that started just mid-thigh and ran down the length of the skirt, revealing Schnee's _knee_. Her heels shimmered with tiny crystal lace and blue cloth.

Yang sidled in, closing Ruby's mouth with a finger. Yang looked Weiss in the eye. "Nice outfit, Snow Queen." She smacked Ruby on the back, forcing her into the hall. "Take good care of my sister, Weiss." Yang said, her voice curt.

Weiss nodded. "Of course Yang." Weiss held out her elbow. "Shall we?" She asked.

Ruby gulped, and took the proffered elbow in hers. She looked back at Yang. Yang waved her goodbye and, letting Blake slide in, shut the door to the dorm room.

Ruby had barely a moment before Weiss set off, pulling Ruby along down the hall. They walked down the stairs and outside in silence. Ruby taking a moment to get used to Weiss' skin on hers, and Weiss. . . Well, who knows what Weiss is thinking?

Weiss smirked, looking at Ruby. "Nervous?" She asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah." She admitted. "This is. . . This is my first date."

Weiss nodded. "I figured as much." Weiss blew out a short breath. "It's mine too."

Ruby's head swiveled in surprise. "What? But what about Neptune?" She asked.

Weiss rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "Well, that was a school dance." Weiss looked ahead. "And my father used to set me up with boys in Atlas. A vain attempt to get me to stay when he found out I wanted Beacon." Weiss gripped Ruby's arm with her hand. "So, I've technically been on dates. But not a real date. Not with someone I really like."

"Oh." Ruby said. She bit her lip, looking away. "So, uh, I guess this the first time for both of us." Ruby offered a weak smile. "And I didn't plan anything." She admitted.

Weiss giggled. "I asked you, dolt. We're going downtown and getting cookies for dinner." She announced.

Ruby's eyes sparkled. "Weiss, you do know me!" She said excitedly.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Duh." She laid her head on Ruby's shoulder. "I've been getting to know you for nearly a year now, Ruby."

Ruby cocked her head. "Weiss. . . How long have you liked me?"

Weiss shrugged. "It started slow. I know I didn't like you at first." Weiss scrunched her nose. "You're brash, overeager, immature. . ." Weiss trailed off.

Ruby cringed. "And. . .?" Ruby prodded.

Weiss smiled. "Well, over time you showed me that under all your childish tendencies was a talented, hardworking, authentic Huntress. Someone I could count on. A true equal." Weiss smiled. "Then I saw you walk into the bathroom early one morning." Weiss brushed her hair behind her ear.

Ruby blinked, a warmth spreading through her. Followed by confusion. "Walking into the bathroom." She said simply.

Weiss bit the tip of her finger. "You look downright irresistible with bed head and wrinkled pajamas." Weiss whispered.

Ruby flushed. "Oh." She said, pulling at her ear. "I see." Her brain was fuzzy.

Weiss playfully pushed Ruby away. "If you tell anyone, Ruby Rose, I swear they won't find the body."

Ruby held her hands up. "I won't, I won't!" Ruby said. "Please don't kill me!"

Weiss stopped walking. She twirled on her heel. "Ruby, I won't kill you." She said, smirking. "I haven't even kissed you yet."

Ruby stopped next to Weiss. She grinned, elbowing Weiss in the arm. "Ah, so if I never kiss you, you'll never kill me!" Ruby puffed her chest out. "Foolproof!"

Weiss giggled, her hand covering her mouth. "That's a shame, because I'd really like to." Weiss admitted.

All of the blood rushed to Ruby's face. "You would?" She asked, dumbfounded.

Weiss nodded. "I want to kiss you, Ruby Rose." Weiss took a step towards Ruby. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Ruby rubbed her palms on her pants. Why were they wet? "I do. But, doesn't that sort of thing happen at the end of the date?" She asked.

Weiss shrugged. "Yes. But I don't want to wait that long, now that it's been brought up." Weiss cocked her head. "Do you want to wait?"

Ruby waved her hands. "No! No, now's a great time! Just, I've never kissed anyone before, and I don't know how to go about it." Ruby ran her hands through her hair. "I mean, there's like," Ruby counted on her fingers, "Five components to kissing. You've got your lips, your teeth, your t-t-tongue, and both hands. I mean, there's a lot to concentrate on, lot of variables in this, and I don't want to be a bad kisser, I'd like to kiss good, and-"

Weiss rolled her eyes. She stepped forward and hooked a finger through the belt loop on Ruby's pants. Her other hand grabbed Ruby's wrist. Weiss pulled Ruby forward by the waist, placing Ruby's hand on the small of her back. She stepped up just as Ruby stepped forward and captured Ruby's runaway lips with her own.

In that moment, Ruby's senses exploded. Her mouth, her nose, her skin, all of it was tingling with _Weiss_. Weiss' peppermint toothpaste. Weiss' fingers at Ruby's neck, at the small of her waist, nails pushing buttons Ruby didn't know she had. Weiss' tongue slipped inside Ruby's mouth, and Ruby's normal knees turned into weak knees. She was dizzy. She was ecstatic! Her belly was warm milk and freshly baked cookies and-

They separated, both in a daze. Ruby shook her head, every cell in her body buzzing. She unconsciously wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Wow." Ruby breathed

Weiss nodded, licking her lips. "Wow." She agreed.

A huge smile spread across Ruby's cheeks. "What's next?" Ruby asked.

Weiss flushed. "Right now?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded, her eyes tracing the quirk of Weiss' mouth. Those perfect pair of lips she'd tasted just seconds ago.

Weiss hand slipped into Ruby's. "Right now we're gonna enjoy this evening." Weiss answered. "Then. . . We'll see what the future brings." Weiss rubbed Ruby's hand with her thumb. "Together."

Weiss set off, jerking Ruby out of her trance. Ruby smiled, looking at the woman before her. Her eye caught the moon, and her mom flashed through her mind. Ruby looked at the soft, pale hand in hers. She smiled. This was what mom felt with dad. A defiant passion in a grim world. Ruby knew it now too, and all her fears melted away.

Ruby's hand tightened, and she joined Weiss, side by side. She thumbed the belt loop at her waist and sighed, her heart elated.

New pants. New love.

 **~0~**

 **I had fun writing this. Started one month ago, and now we're here, somewhere in the 17k range. I have challenges with commitment, especially to things I deem nonessential to survival. Finish this fic is one of many steps I've taken in overcoming that challenge. To everyone who reviewed and offered feedback, thank you for bearing witness. Thank you again, Shinra-ex-SOLDIER, for being my beta reader. Your comments on my docs were invigorating.**

 **I'm writing another fic, about Jaune and Pyrrha. It's a heavier one, so if that's your thing keep an eye out!**

 **-Skull025**


End file.
